ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Guruman
, better known as Gourman, is an and one of the supporting characters of Ultraman X. He is a member of Xio's Research and Development lab team and the team's benefactor in designing combat vehicles. He takes refuge at the base's lab, where he is given a Japanese-style room next to Daichi Ozora's cubicle and sometimes can be seen sleeping after eating his meals. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 92 kg *Origin: Planet Fanton History Ultraman X As a food crisis took place on Planet Fanton, Guruman left in his spacecraft in search of food. However his spacecraft malfunctioned due to the Ultra Flare and left him stranded in Mexico. He was taken into the UNVER base where he provided his services before moving on to Xio's Japanese branch. He first appeared in episode 2, where he bumped into one of the middle school students taking a tour of Operation Base X, where he drank Rui's invisibility serum. He also appeared in front of Daichi when he was in his office talking to Ultraman X since his cubicle is next to his and asked him if the Cyber Monster operation was a success. Eventually the drink Guruman drank took effect and ran off to Rui for a cure. While Birdon was attacking the new Ultraman, Guruman created a new programming for Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X to combine and entrusted the data to Rui and Mamoru as they sent the data to X, allowing him to defeat Birdon. In every episodes, he contributed multiple inventions and modifications, either by himself or with the Lab Team's assistance. Among the creations are: *Cyber Gomora's MonsArmor (as mentioned above). *Ultlaser. *Space Musketty and Cyber Telesdon's card. *Ultimate Zero card. Powers and Weapons *Intelligence: Guruman is a genius scientist, as he is the main benefactor for Xio's mechas and weapons. Trivia *Guruman shares his voice actor with the narrator of Ultraman X. *Suit Actor: Hiroyuki Fukushima (Episode 2) & Hiroyuki Arai (Episode 3) *He seems to have heard of Ultraman Zero, as he instantly recognized said Ultra when he appeared, and was able to create the Ultimate Zero card just from seeing the powers of the Ultimate Aegis once. *Originally, Guruman was supposedly to talk in his race's language, like the one in Ultraman Mebius. However, Ultraman X's director Kiyotaka Taguchi decided to make him using Japanese instead, as he least favors alien characters that talks in their original language. **Unlike the one from Ultraman Mebius as well, Guruman never shown performing his race's "feasting ritual dance" before eating. *Guruman seems to be aware of Daichi Ozora's relation to Ultraman X, as shown when he spotted the former running somewhere else and X appeared in his place during Black King's attack, but had no intention to indulge into it further. *In addition to being a brilliant scientist, Guruman is also well-versed in the history and culture of other alien civilizations in the galaxy, which proves to be invaluable information when Xio fights alien invaders that the human race has barely any to no knowledge of. *Guruman's name comes from the English word gourmet, meaning a connoisseur of good food, or used to describe high quality food, referring to the Fanton Aliens having gluttonous appetites. *Considering that his races' name, Fanton, comes from the Chinese words "Fan Tong" (饭桶, Rice Bucket), an insult to address someone useless, idiotic, etc.. This is ironic, since Guruman contributes a lot to Xio's weaponry, studies and technology, even supplying them with extraterrestrial knowledge that they lacked. *According to the Ultraman Festival 2015 stage show, Guruman has a son/apprentice named Kurumon. Gallery XiO.png|Guruman in XIO, 7th from left XIO-FANTON.png Guruman sleeping.PNG|Guruman sleeping Alien_Fanton_Guruman_I.png Untitled20151215153028.png Untitled20151215152952.png Untitled20151215153334.png fanton.png|Dr. Guruman's 'Tranformation' in Ultraman X the Movie ja:健啖宇宙人ファントン星人グルマン博士 id:Guruman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Allies Category:Xio Members Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Scientists Category:Xio